Time Stands Still
by dvmcas1
Summary: An extremely short one shot about Emily/Effy/Naomi.


***A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in writing. I'm in Germany on a class trip with my university so there isn't much time to sleep let alone write. I promise to have new chapters of Dustland Fairytale and Letters to Emily up very soon if anyone was wondering what was happening with those***

**Title:Time Stands Still**

**Fandom: Skins**

**Couples: Effy/Emily, Naomi/Emily**

**Summary: If Emily is constantly waiting on Naomi… then who is waiting on Emily?**

Effy finds her in the bathroom. She pushes through a few girls fawning over themselves in the mirror to reach her small body that's cowering in the corner. Her hair is mussed up, her cheeks are red, and she's wiping tears away from her eyes but they come anyways. Effy knows why she's crying. Effy saw the blonde hair and the floral shirt as it faded into nothingness through the crowd. Saw Naomi running yet again. Saw her leaving.

Emily looks up as Effy slides through the girls that are crowding the bathroom. Effy's blue eyes are gazing calmly at Emily's face and even though it must look a mess, Effy's eyes don't judge…they never do, they're simply _aware._ Effy's hand snakes out and touches Emily on the shoulder and its fingertips gliding over skin and Effy's lips quirking into a sympathetic smile. Emily makes a final attempt to pull herself together but then decides that it's not worth it. No matter how many times she pulls herself together, Naomi is always there to break her down again.

Effy feels Emily's smooth skin that is warm underneath her fingers but it doesn't really matter how soft the skin is or even how warm it is, all that matters is that Effy _feels_. She turns the light tracing into a grip and pulls Emily into an empty stall. She senses rather than hears Emily's surprise when she shuts the door behind them. Emily's brown eyes are shocked and she opens her mouth to ask why but Effy stops any and all words before they come out of her throat. With lips upon lips its different but its familiar, getting pulled in a loo but then Emily's hands grip Effy's hips and its just…_different_.

Kissing Effy is not that different from kissing Naomi, they're still soft lips and they still give Emily a twitch deep in her stomach but Effy leans in like she means it and her fingers stroke Emily's back like they're really there. They don't dance away. They don't shrink like its something forbidden. Just then Effy licks the corner of Emily's mouth and then bites down hard on her bottom lip and Emily decides right then and there just when Effy's tongue is touching hers, that sometimes different can be good…well, _great_.

Emily's just well…stronger, than Effy gave her credit for. Effy's back is pressed against the tan walls of the stall and Emily's clever hands have already found their way under Effy's shirt. Emily's fingers are lightly tracing Effy's stomach, making the muscles clench every time they make their broad strokes. The fact that Emily's hands didn't automatically head straight for her tits makes Effy pull Emily closer and decide that if Emily's hands did somehow find their way up to her tits then she wouldn't mind.

Emily's getting well into this and…so is Effy. For some reason she can't really breathe. No that's not right. Emily pulls away for a bit and Effy's pulling in deep gasps so she can certainly breathe. She decides as Emily leans back in, that breathing isn't the problem. The problem is that she's breathing in and Emily's breathing out, and its seeming less and less like a random pull and more and more like they're forming one person. Emily's arms wrap tight around Effy and one of Effy's hands tangles in Emily's red hair and she finds out that it's as soft as it's always looked.

Effy pushes gently on Emily's shoulders because really, there should be only so many feelings allowed at once and this was _too much_. Emily's eyes are still a bit red rimmed from crying over Naomi and it startles Effy at first. It's been moments but it must have been longer. So many new revelations and new feelings surely can't fit within the span of minutes. It's not possible.

They might've been stuck staring at each other forever. Emily realizes she's never seen Effy look so _alive_. Usually she's coolly aloof, just knowing, not actually living. But this Effy is breathing heavy like she can't catch her breath. This Effy is looking at Emily like she's scared to death but its not necessarily bad because she's got _emotion_ on her face. Effy's mouth opens and Emily knows the next words are going to change her life but instead of Effy's voice she hears Naomi's reaching her ears.

"Emily? Are you in there?" There's a brisk business-like knock on the door and it's just so fucking _Naomi_ that Emily wants to roll her eyes.

Emily chances a glance at the door and then looks back at Effy but whatever spell had been there is gone now. The blue eyes are cool and silent again. Naomi must hear Emily's quick breaths because now she's talking again.

"Emily…are you crying?" She says "crying" like it's a silly thing to do, something that Naomi would never be caught dead doing. Emily for the first time wants to tell Naomi to fuck the hell off because for the first time in a long while Emily was doing just fine _without her_.

That all seems well and good but then Naomi's voice softens and she says, "Ems. I'm really sorry. It's just…you know I'm not completely sure and we were dancing and you were touching me and it just got…so. Well, you know. And I'm sorry, ok? Can you come out and tell me its ok?" Her voice is so soft and unsure that Emily remembers why she loves Naomi in the first place which makes it so awkward that Effy is standing right there and seconds before her eyes had been pretty much controlling Emily. Emily takes a deep breath and Effy's eyebrow arches.

They both know Naomi won't wait forever. They also both know that Effy is standing there. They also both know that Emily will wait forever and that's the problem. Since they both know so much and at the same time nothing at all, Effy motions for Emily to go outside the stall.

With one final look Emily brushes past Effy and rushes out the door to where Naomi is standing and actually _waiting_, even if it is a little impatiently. Naomi sees Effy, she must but she says nothing. Simply nods at Effy and holds a hand out for Emily. Emily goes to her because really what else can she do. Naomi gives Effy a look and it's not angry and it's not questioning, it's simply _there_. Effy does something amazing, she looks away. She breaks the look. Naomi doesn't notice because she busy pulling Emily towards the door but Emily notices…of course she does. But what she notices more is that when Effy looks back up, her eyes lock with Emily's. And for an instant time stands still, the problem is that Emily doesn't. She leaves Effy behind. The door swings shut behind them and this time Effy wonders if Emily is constantly waiting on Naomi…then who is waiting on Emily? A small smile quirks on Effy's lips and she touches them, as if in memory. She then turns to look at herself in the mirror, hoping to still see Emily's lips upon hers, Emily's hands on her body but all she sees is herself staring back but when she closes her eyes, time stands still again and Emily is looking at her.


End file.
